Fate's Gifts
by RedHal
Summary: What if Umbridge had gone through with the Cruciatus curse in her office after he finished contacting Kreacher? And what if he was under it for a good amount of time? Will Harry remain like the Longbottoms or will Fate finally interfere on behalf of Harry


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: What if Umbridge had gone through with the Cruciatus curse in her office after he finished contacting Kreacher? And what if he was under it for a good amount of time? Will Harry remain like the Longbottoms or will Fate finally interfere on behalf of Harry?

Let's begin.

**Fate's Gifts**

"CRUCIO!" Madame Umbridge shouted.

Harry Potter braced for the attack as his friends screamed.

"NO!"

Umbridge kept the curse on him.

The group of Slytherins and Gryffindors watched as Harry Potter was tortured by the new Headmistress. Draco didn't know how to react. This was his first time watching the cruciatus done on an actual human being. So this was what his father went through whenever he screwed up on the Dark Lord. No wonder.

Ginny had stopped watching Harry and was concentrating on a bowl of floo powder by the fireplace. She was using her index finger to point at it and tried to will it to dump. Hermione had realized where she was going and was following her lead.

Ron was struggling under his bounds and gag to help his friend who was suffering uncontrollably. However, it was in vein.

Neville was taking the scene worse than any of it. Anger and hate filled his eyes.

"STOP IT!" Neville screamed as he managed to slide his gag off of his mouth. "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Of course I do." She answered still focusing on Harry.

"I WON'T HAVE MY FRIEND SUFFER THE SAME WAYS MY PARENTS DID!" Neville shouted as he stomped on his captors' foot and grabbed his wand.

Finally the floo powder tumped.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt." Hermione whispered

Kingsley's head popped out.

"Just get your arse to Umbridge's office and bring whoever is with you." Hermione whispered.

Kingsley appeared with the Minister, Moody, Tonks, Percy, and a reporter and saw Umbridge using the Cruciatus on Harry and the Gryffindors bound by Slytherins.

"STUPIFY!" the aurors shouted.

Dolores was knocked off of her feet and Harry fell to the floor twitching. Tonks ran to him as Kingsley freed the other Gryffindors who promptly joined Tonks.

"You used an unforgivable on a teenage boy?" the reporter asked in shock "Harry Potter nonetheless?"

"He wasn't answering my questions." Umbridge defended herself.

"Still." Moody said. "There are other LEGAL ways. And if the Minister dared make that curse legal, just remember that it can be used against you to. And I'm certain Molly Weasley wouldn't mind using it on you when she finds out."

"Not to mention the fact it's taking all my strength not to myself." Neville added with pure hatred towards the woman before turning back to his unconscious friend. "Harry. Wake up! Say something."

"How long was he under?"

"About 30 minutes." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Dolores Umbridge." Kingsley said. "You are under arrest for use of an illegal curse. You will be tried under the Wizengamot under Veritaserum."

"Now just one minute…" The minister said.

"You authorized it's legality just last week Fudge." Moody said. "It was right there with the bill about werewolf restrictions. I thought you read that document."

Percy was silent throughout the ordeal. Ginny had witnessed Ron's reaction to his letter and had written Percy about it so he would know. She had been very smug in her letter as though she fully agreed with Ron.

The scene as Ron tried to wake up his friend tore at Percy's heart.

"Come Weatherby." He heard Fudge said.

"No." Percy said. "I want to make sure my brother's best friend will be alright."

"If you don't come Weatherby…" Fudge threatened.

"The name is WEASLEY!" Percy said. "And you can't fire me because I quit. Dumbledore NEVER used an unforgivable on the students and I won't stand for a headmistress who does."

He then knelt with the other Gryffindors.

"Harry!" Percy joined in.

"Please wake up." Ginny whispered.

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes. The Gryffindors and the aurors sighed in relief. All…but Neville.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked the boy.

"His eyes." Neville said.

Everyone looked and saw that they were out of focus and clouded over.

"Get him to Pomfrey!" Moody instructed.

Ron and Neville swung Harry's arms over their shoulders and dragged him out of the office.

"Oh!" Ginny said turning to Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks as she remembered what they were doing there in the first place. "Harry had a DREAM that TOM had SNUFFLES."

The aurors nodded in understanding.

"And Potter just wanted to see if it was true?" Kingsley asked.

The kids nodded.

0000

"What the bloody hell happened?!" Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw Harry.

"Umbridge used the Cruciatus for thirty minutes." Neville said. "Can you do something?"

"I'll see what I can do." She swore.

A few hours later,

The entire D.A. was now outside the hospital wing waiting for news on Harry's condition. Sure enough, Pomfrey came out looking upset.

"I've done all I can." She told them sadly.

"Can we see him?" Ron asked.

Feeling sorry for the students, she allowed them in.

They went over to where their leader laid gazing at the ceiling. Every female bursted into sobs while the males silently cried.

Neville couldn't take it and left the room. First his parents and now his best friend.

The Gryffindor made his way to the Room of Requirement and walked into the training ground for the D.A.

Even though Harry didn't consider Neville as a best friend, he was high on the list of really good friends. However, Neville considered Harry as his best friend. After all, Harry had saved his Remembrall. Harry had made him feel significant.

"Neville?"

Neville turned and saw Ginny Weasley.

"I couldn't take it." Neville explained. "I know I'm not one of Harry's best friends, but he's one of mine. To see him suffering the same way as my parents…"

"I couldn't take it either." Ginny admitted. "As I told you at the Yule Ball, I still have feeling for Harry. Now that he can't…"

She started crying.

0000

That night,

"I'm not so sure about this." Neville said to Ginny.

"We have to Neville." Ginny said. "Or else we'll never get over this."

They opened the door to the Hospital Wing and found Harry still starring at the ceiling.

"What do you usually do with your parents?" She asked.

"Talk to them." Neville said. "Let them know what's happening. As if they can hear me."

"But do they respond?" Ginny asked.

"Every so often." Neville said before going up to Harry. "Uh… Harry. It's Neville. Sorry I walked out earlier. Just…seeing you in the same state as my parents…well…I wasn't too thrilled. The Toad managed to get arrested and Dumbledore's returning first thing tomorrow."

"Hi Harry." Ginny said. "It's me. Ginny. Ron's little sister. You rescued me from the basilisk my first year. Just so you know, it was me who dumped the floo powder into the fireplace and Hermione called on Kingsley."

She took her hand and caressed his hand.

"We're going to miss you Harry." She said quietly.

"No you're not." A female voice said.

The two children turned and saw a beautiful woman standing behind them. Her raven hair fell to her waist and piercing blue eyes seemed to bore right into the soul.

"Who are you?" Neville asked.

"I am Fate." She answered.

"Why the bloody hell have you been so cruel to Harry?!" Ginny demanded.

"Because he needed to grow up unspoiled." Fate said. "The other bad stuff was for the soul of Tom Riddle which resided in him. When the curse hit him, other powers were awakened and worked together to destroy Riddle. Besides, Miss. Weasley, had he not been the Boy-Who-Lived, he would have never been a parseltongue and then had never been able to rescue you from your own dealings with Riddle."

Ginny sighed as she realized Fate was right.

"Mr. Longbottom." Fate said turning to Neville. "You're loyalty towards Mr. Potter had never wavered and your belief in yourself has grown tremendously. For that I am extremely proud of you."

"Thanks." Neville said. "But I only believed in myself because Harry did."

"But the fact that you believed is still a factor." She said. "I am afraid I have been cruel to you as well. I have already made the means to make it up to you. Your parents are waking up from their insanity."

Neville gasped.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked confused.

"Because of your own unwavering loyalty towards Mr. Potter and the fact that your family has suffered tremendous hardship, I'm rewarding you with two gifts. One for your entire family and one for you personally. Your father will be promoted. I won't tell you to what position, but it's well paid. As for the personal, it's something both your heart and body want."

She then walked over to Harry who was gazing at the ceiling.

"Harry James Potter." She said. "My plans for you have been mildly successful. The fact that you grew up unselfish and unspoiled did you well. You are more like your mother in personality than you would have been had your parents raised you. However, since the time of your parents' departure from this world, I am afraid I had been focused more on the soul of Tom Riddle. Now that it had been destroyed because of your awakened powers due to the pain of the curse, I shall make it up to you. One means for each year at Hogwarts you've suffered and one for the 14 years with the Dursleys.

First, the means to get Sirius Black free of all charges. First thing in the morning, Kingsley Shaklebolt will capture Peter Pettigrew with ease and have him tried immediately after Umbridge. Second, Remus Lupin's lycanthropy will be transformed into the ability to be a wolf animagus due to a potion Severus Snape will come across because of a little unknown mishaps with the Wolfsbane. Third, the revival of your parents, Bertha Jorkins, and Cedric Diggory because of a small delay in the effects of Priori Incantatum. Fourth, the removal of your scar."

At that, the scar vanished from his face.

"Fifth, the strength to tell your soul mate your feelings" she said turning to Ginny with a wink. Ginny blushed her Weasley blushed and Neville looked as if he couldn't be happier for his friend. One more year to go and Neville felt as if he knew what was coming.

"Lastly," Fate said "And probably the most vital…Harry Potter. Awaken!"

Harry's eyes closed and he slowly reopened them. He looked around.

"Ginny?" Harry asked weakly. "Neville?"

"We're fine." Ginny said as she hugged him. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Actually," Harry said turning to the woman. "It's more like, 'Thank you Fate'."

The woman nodded and turned to Harry.

"My gifts should make up for the years I've been cruel to you." She said. "You're newly awakened powers will help you defeat Riddle once and for all. Don't abuse them or else I shall be cruel again."

Harry nodded before the woman vanished.

"What gifts?" Harry asked.

Ginny grabbed a compact mirror from her robes and showed Harry his reflection. He grabbed it in shock and lifted up his bangs.

There was no scar.

"She also said something about Kingsley capturing Peter Pettigrew." Neville added. "And Snape finding a cure for Professor Lupin, and a delay in Priori Incantatum which will bring your parents back. And the cure for your condition which was the same as my parents. I think she's also going to help them."

"I hope she does." Harry told his friend.

"I'll leave you two alone." Neville said. "Don't worry Ginny. I'll cover."

He then winked at them in the same manner Fate winked at Ginny.

"You had us so worried." Ginny said. "Nothing made sense."

"I was the insane one." Harry said. "How could nothing make sense for you?"

"Percy quit his job, made up with me and Ron and is in the process of the rest of the family, and Ron is in full out tears."

Harry looked to be in shock. Ron NEVER cried.

"You mean so much to everyone Harry." Ginny said. "We were so scared we had lost you."

"Well, I'm back now." Harry said.

Then, before either of them knew it, Harry kissed her.

Harry Potter kissed Ginny Weasley.

Just when Madame Pomfrey came in with Dumbledore and Neville who was trying to drive them away.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Pomfrey exclaimed again.

Harry and Ginny were now in a full out snog.

"Fate." Neville said simply. "She made up for her cruelty towards Harry. I have the memory if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore said. "I myself have had a discussion with her. Lovely woman towards the Light. It was she who introduced me to Lemon Drops."

Suddenly voices were heard in the hallway.

"I SWEAR, whatever it was, I didn't do it!" a familiar voice said.

"Can it Potter." Snape's voice came. "You're going straight to the headmaster himself."

"Can't we wait in his office?" another voice said.

"and give Mr. Potter a chance to rig it?" Sprout said teasingly. "I think not."

"I second that." A female said.

"Et tu, Lily?" the first voice said.

The group appeared to see Snape, Sprout, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, and the two Potters.

"Fate again?" Dumbledore asked Neville as Pomfrey tried to prevent herself from having a heart attack.

Neville nodded.

"In that case, welcome back." Dumbledore said.

"You four!" Pomfrey said. "Beds! Now!"

"Yes Mum." James said teasingly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Pomfrey said.

"It's against your code to." James reminded her.

Pomfrey's reply was interrupted by Cedric wolf-whistling.

"GO POTTER!"

"Thank you Diggory." James said.

"Not you." Cedric said. "Him."

He pointed at Harry snogging Ginny.

'How old is he?" James whispered to Dumbledore

"He'll be 16 next month." Dumbledore responded.

"That's my boy." James said.

0000

The next morning,

The rest of the Gryffindors were in the common room. Neville was at St. Mungos because a healer had called with news about his parents. Harry and Ginny were currently somewhere in the castle after being released from the hospital wing.

Harry wanted to spend time with his parents, but due to Order stuff, Dumbledore took them away with the promise that once he was done Harry would have them all day tomorrow. In the meantime, James and Lily were needed for proof of Peter's betrayal since he had been captured and Cedric had gone to identify Wormtail as the man in the graveyard.

If all went well, a new Minister would be chosen. One who didn't think of Harry as a nutcase.

Hermione and Ron were doing rounds not really feeling up to it, but feeling as if they had to do SOMETHING rather than think about Harry.

As they were passing through a corridor, Hermione stopped short and motioned Ron to shut up and listen.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a great snogger?" Ginny's voice came from a door

The doorknob rotated and the two prefects ducked behind a suite of armor. The door opened and Ron gripped his wand ready to hex whoever was going to come out of the cupboard with his baby sister.

Neither prefect was expecting Harry Potter.

"You did." Harry answered Ginny's question. "Last night before Dad applauded the fact that you had somehow gotten under the covers with me. Luckily we were still clothed"

"I still don't know how I did that." Ginny said. "At least that part of Fate's gift to me made sense. Something my heart and body wanted."

"And that would be…?" Harry said teasingly.

"You." She said. "but I never tried because I was afraid my brother had brainwashed you."

"Well, Fate cleared that up." Harry said. "How many gifts did she give us?"

"She gave Neville his parents, my dad a promotion, me you, and you…six gifts: Pettigrew's capture, a cure for Remus, a delayed side-effect for Priori incantatum, the removal of your scar, me, and of course, your mind back."

"And for each gift I am grateful" Harry said. "It'll be nice not having Voldemort in my head. Of course, that means no secret trips to the Chamber"

"Pity." Ginny pouted. "That would be the perfect snogging place. No one but Ron and Hermione know where it is and neither of them speak parseltongue."

"HARRY!" a female voice called

Everyone looked and saw a thin redheaded woman running towards them with two men and a dog walking briskly to catch up. The dog then broke into a run and knocked Harry over licking him.

"You're Alright!" Harry cheered as he hugged his godfather's animagus form. "Thank Merlin."

Sirius transformed and hugged his godson as the woman caught up to them.

"I'm not the one who nearly lost my mind with insanity." Sirius told his godson.

"Mr. Moony would like to disagree with Mr. Padfoot's statement." Remus Lupin said jokingly looking younger than before.

"Mr. Prongs would like to agree with Mr. Moony and add that if Mr. Padfoot doesn't allow Tiger Lily to get her hands on Prongslet, whom I might add is standing outside of a broom closet with a redhead, then Mr. Padfoot might not ever have children of his own."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to state that Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs are prats and Mr. Padfoot has missed Prongslet very much and had been worried sick all morning."

However, he allowed Lily her hug.

"Feeling better?" Lily asked.

"Loads." Harry answered with a grin in Ginny's direction.

"Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks told me about Ginny's message." Sirius told Harry and Ginny. "I asked Kreacher what he knew and since I was his master, he couldn't lie. The git actually laughed while telling me that he lied to you."

"WHAT?!" Harry demanded.

A nearby window broke.

"I had been upstairs feeding Buckbeak." Sirius told him.

"Evil little git." Harry muttered causing Ginny to laugh.

"Don't let Hermione hear you talking about Kreacher that way." Ginny told him.

"Don't worry Harry." Sirius said. "I've taken care of Kreacher."

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked.

"Only if you're in the same room as Hermione when she finds out." Remus said before turning to his friend. "I still can't believe you did that!"

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I might have accidentally…" Sirius said.

Everyone snorted with amusement. Nothing was accidental when it came to Padfoot.

"I told some Hogwarts elves that Kreacher betrayed me for the harm of Harry Potter." Sirius said. "And since house-elves only betray their masters if it'll save lives, and it didn't…"

"Did Dobby overhear?" Harry asked.

"The one with the tea cozies?" Sirius asked. "And the Weasley sweater and the socks?"

"That's Dobby." Harry and Ginny stated.

"he's the one I told." Sirius said. "Well, if a house-elf betrays his master when it will come to harm someone, other elves…well, needless to say Dobby was not happy when he discovered that Kreacher had tried to send Harry to the Department of Mysteries after me."

Harry was still clueless. James whispered what had happened into Harry's ear. Harry paled

"Make sure I'm FAR away when Hermione discovers." Harry said.

"Don't worry." Sirius said. "I made sure his one wish was granted after the 'accident'"

"What was that?" James asked.

"Kreacher is now next to his mother." Sirius said.

"Don't tell 'Mione I said this." Harry said. "But good riddance."

"Dumbledore said that he'll give me another elf." Sirius said. "My pick among the Hogwarts' elves."

The smirk on his face gave it away.

"You didn't..." Harry groaned.

"Well, since you'll be a frequent visitor once you move back in with your parents." Sirius said. "and I'm certain that now that Kreacher is gone, I can change Grimmauld as much as I like. I need a little excitement in my life. And your father's house-elf had always fancied him…"

"You chose Dobby, didn't you?" Harry asked

"Yep." Sirius said. "And when I told him that you're my godson, he burst into tears saying that he is not worthy."

"That's a house-elf for you." James sighed. "Never thinking of themselves."

"Just the opposite of an arrogant, pig-headed teenager and his friends." Lily stated pointingly.

"I'll have you know I became an animagus for Moony." James argued. "AND I stood up for you for all the times Snape called you the M word."

"What?" Sirius asked upset. "Whatever happened to calling him 'Snivellus'?"

"Padfoot." James sighed. "We're in our thirties now. Isn't that a BIT immature?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sirius yelled. "Harry! We need your cloak and the map! Your father and I are going to Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes and we are going to buy out the store. I CAN'T have Tiger Lily brainwashing Prongs."

However, the kids were too busy laughing with Remus at the ex-convict's actions.

0000

Ron and Hermione returned to the common room in a daze after figuring out they should leave the family alone.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"We just saw Ginny come out of a broom closet." Hermione said. "Harry's mind is clear."

"What does that have to do with Ginny?" Seamus asked though he was ecstatic about Harry.

"Who do you think she came out with?" Ron asked. "I don't believe this. My best friend and my sister…dating?"

"Just be happy he's back to normal." Hermione said. "Apparently, Fate had re-dealt his hand in life and gave him a second chance with a loving family. He also doesn't have his scar anymore."

"Wait a minute!" Ron exclaimed remembering something. "What was it Ginny said about the gift Fate gave Dad? A promotion?"

Almost as if on cue, McGonagall came into the room with a cane in her hand, but looking as healthy as ever.

"PROFESSOR!" the entire common room cheered happily.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Much better." McGonagall said. "I had heard of what happened to Mr. Potter and that he is recovering quite nicely. And by the way, Mr. Weasley, congratulations."

"Why?" Ron asked.

She handed him a copy of the Prophet.

_SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT OF ALL CRIMES AGAINST HIM._

On the bottom half of the front page.

_MINISTRY APPOINTED HEADMISTERESS CAUGHT USING UNFORGIVABLE ON PUPIL: NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC APPOINTED_

Ron gapped at the name of the new Minister as his fellow Gryffindors congratulated him.

_Arthur Weasley_

"And since your dad respects your opinion," Hermione pointed out. "You'll be able to have a say."

Ron got up and ran out of the Common Room. He HAD to find his sister to tell her. He ran back in and up to the boy's dorm and grabbed the map. Sure enough, he found Harry and Ginny in an empty classroom with Lily and the Marauders.

0000

Harry and Ginny were showing off their patronus and other spells they had learned with the door opened and Ron came bursting in.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled excitedly. "Did you hear about Dad?!"

"I know he was getting promoted." Ginny said

"But do you know to what position?" Ron asked.

She shook her head.

Ron handed her the Prophet. She turned to Sirius

"ALRIGHT PADFOOT!" she cheered.

"Read the lower headline." Ron told her.

Harry looked over her shoulder as she gasped in shock.

"Alright!" Harry cheered.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he didn't dare do it in front of Ron. He wasn't THAT brave.

Suddenly, Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Ron whispered. "And so is 'Mione."

"How did…?" Harry asked

Ron showed him his prefect badge. "Hermione and I were doing rounds when we saw you two come out of a broom closet. We would have walked right by had we not heard Ginny make a comment about what a good snogger you are"

Both Harry and Ginny blushed bright red. Sirius and James cat-called in pride.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Ginny demanded of her brother.

"Until after Sirius made the scene about your dad being mature." Ron said to Harry while answering Ginny's question "Hermione wasn't too pleased about Kreacher, but then again, after finding out that the elf's lie would have put you in even greater danger…she dismissed it. For now at least."

Sirius sighed in relief.

"In other words," Ron said. "You two have my blessing."

Ginny embraced her brother before turning to Harry and snogging him senseless causing Sirius and James to cheer.

"Why don't you kids go back to the common room?" Lily suggested.

0000

A few minutes later, Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ginny hand-in-hand.

Naturally, Harry was greeted with questions and comments about his current condition and family that were all jumbled together.

"Back off!" Ron yelled.

Silence fell.

"Now," Ron said. "Give Harry some time to recover."

Hermione started to move from the couch, but Ginny told her not to. Instead, when Harry sat in an armchair, Ginny sat on his lap (much to the amusement of their classmates)

"We're just glad your back." Hermione told Harry with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah." Pavarti said. "The D.A. would be lost without you"

"Students." McGonagall said coming back in.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"I see you're doing much better than the rumors I've been hearing." McGonagall said to Harry

"You seem to be doing better yourself, Ma'am." Harry pointed out.

"Dumbledore has called for a feast." McGonagall told the students. "Of course, Mr. Potter is excused as is Miss. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger."

Once the tower was cleared off, Ron joined Hermione on the couch.

"What a day." Ron sighed as Ginny yawned and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was already asleep

"I'll say." She agreed. "I've woke up at 1:30, went with Neville to visit Harry, witnessed Fate coming in and waking Harry up, snogged Harry for about 30 minutes without noticing the time, went to sleep until 4 when I woke due to a nightmare, Harry comforted me for about an hour before I fell asleep again in his arms until 6:30 when I was woken up again. This time by Pomfrey who threw a fit over the fact I was in the same bed as Harry even though no clothes were out of place. Then Harry was free to go. We met his parents, he apologized to Diggory about offering the cup. Then we flew for about 3 hours before finding a broom closet and worked some on our relationship. Then we met up with the Potters, Sirius, and Remus and we showed off some spells for them before you came in and you know the rest."

"You didn't have to go into THAT much detail." Ron said.

"No. DETAILED would include details of the nightmare and how Harry comforted me." Ginny said. "I spared you of that."

"I couldn't have been that bad." Ron said.

"It was different scenarios." Ginny said. "If it was the third unforgivable instead of the second…if Fate hadn't intervened"

Ginny couldn't continue

"I'm glad she did." Ron whispered looking at his sleeping friend. "To tell you the truth, even though I had seen Harry back to normal earlier, I almost didn't believe it when I saw his eyes focused and clear."

Hermione reached for her wand and transfigured the armchair into a couch. She moved to it and sat next to Harry on his left. Ron also got up and moved to Harry's right.

When Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived with Pomfrey to check on Harry an hour later, they smiled at the sight of the quartet sleeping soundly close to each other. Dumbledore noticed a faint magical shield and ward around them which Harry had put up when he had briefly woken up to find his friends next to him.

"That is one group of friends Fate will never allow to separate." Dumbledore said.

"I agree." Pomfrey said "Whenever they have some from of argument, they always end up making up."

"That's because of their status as best friends." McGonagall explained. "Mr. Weasley was Mr. Potter's first friend and Miss Granger was Mr. Potter's first female best friend."

"I also believe that fighting trolls, three headed dogs, devil snare, flying keys, giant chess pieces, and Voldemort had a say." Dumbledore pointed out.

"As for Miss. Weasley," McGonagall continued. "It's a scientific fact Potter's gravitate towards redheads. Also, despite what Mr. Potter might think about Miss. Chang, it had been Miss. Weasley who had been his first crush. His hormones were just too weak for his brain to realize it. I noticed it in the way he treated Ginny after the Chamber incident."

"You know," Pomfrey said. "I've also noticed a little relationship starting to bud between Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

"If all goes well," Dumbledore said. "They will be family."

"They WILL be, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "I thought you were observant. They ARE family."

With that, they decided to leave the four perfectly content students to their dreams of a peaceful life with each other and no Voldemort.

The End.

A/N: I can't believe it. This is the 40th story I've posted. I REALLY have an overactive imagination.


End file.
